The present invention relates generally to a combination solenoid valve and shuttle valve, and in particular to an electrically operated valve mechanism for an adaptive braking system.
Numerous adaptive braking systems have been proposed previously. Adaptive braking systems can typically include numerous solenoid valves, check valves, flow restrictions, shuttle valves, and various types of pressure source mechanisms. In adaptive braking systems which utilize solenoid valves and shuttle valves, it is highly desirable to combine structurally a solenoid valve with its respective shuttle valve. Combined solenoid valve and shuttle valve structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,620,565; 4,844,119; and 4,936,344. The combined structure has the potential for greatly simplifying the number and complexity of plumbing connections, and substantially reducing the cost of the entire system. It is desirable to provide a combination solenoid valve and shuttle valve structure which can be easily packaged together and which provides a complexity of functions that significantly exceeds the functions illustrated in Brown U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,565, Martinic U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,119 and Gilbert et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,344. The complexity of functions that are desired may comprise the equivalent of numerous check valves, fluid flow restrictions, fluid pressure connections, and springs utilized in the check valve structures.